


Sexting

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Interviews, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn, Louis, and Harry sext during an interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my tumblr.

The texting started out innocent enough- nothing sexual about it, really, they were just complaining about the interview to each other. And then Harry, of course, decided to start typing out dirty suggestions and describing what he would do to both of them at the same time.

They all joined in, each trying to upstage the other with racy descriptions of exactly what would happen in a threesome between them. They’d sent dozens soon enough, and they all had their legs crossed, making Niall and Liam very confused.

It was a text that Zayn sent that caused all the issues- Zayn had been the most timid, his descriptions mild and almost laughable. But suddenly he came out with one that Harry raised his eyebrows up, looking up to meet Zayn’s eyes with a smirk. Louis got the text a moment later, and when he inadvertently let out a moan, Zayn and Harry (as well as the others in the room) all turned towards him. 

Louis clapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide. There was a long moment of silence before Louis jumped up and bolted out of the room, nearly tripping over Niall’s outstretched legs.

Zayn and Harry watched him go, glancing at each other for a moment before both getting up and running out of the interview room after him, ignoring Liam and Niall’s shouts.

They caught up to Louis in an empty hallway. Louis had his hand pressed against his face, leaning against the wall. 

Louis immediately noticed them, lowering his hand. His face was bright red, and he shook his head.

“Leave me alone.”

“Aw, are you embarrassed?” Harry teased, poking Louis’ side.

“Stop it, Harry,” Zayn said. “It’s fine, Louis.”

“It’s humiliating! That’s on video!” 

“So? They won’t know why you…ah, moaned,” Harry said. “They’ll just think you got sick or something.” 

“It’s all your fault, Zayn!” Louis exclaimed. “What the hell kind of text was that?”

Zayn shrugged. “I was being creative.”

“Jesus,” Louis said, tilting his head back. “I’m never looking at you guys’ texts during an interview ever again. I want to die.”

“No you don’t,” Harry said, prodding his side again. “You want to- what was it? Oh yeah, you want to be-”

“Stop!” Louis exclaimed. “I don’t need to hear it again, I’m all set.”

Zayn laughed. “I didn’t think it was that…suggestive.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “That was some intense shit,” he said. “Well, maybe not moan worthy, but it was pretty erotic.”

“I should be a romance novel writer,” Zayn said. “You’d be my number one fan, right Louis?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “I would definitely not read your romance novel.”

“Because it would get you too worked up,” Harry said, laughing at Louis’ once-again reddening expression. “Sorry, sorry.”

“I’m going back to the interview before you two can torment me any more,” Louis said, striding off. The other two walked close behind him, continuing their texts verbally.

They rounded a corner just as Harry was saying “I’d bite your neck and then move my mouth down, down, down until I-”

Niall and Liam were standing around the corner, alarmed expressions on their faces.

“You’d what?” Liam asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Nothing,” Harry muttered, crossing his arms. 

Louis huffed. “Is the interview over?”

“Yeah, we can go now,” Niall said.

“Thank god,” Louis said, moving to step around Niall and Liam to leave.

Niall caught his arm and tugged him back. “I think all three of you have some explaining to do.”

“No, I don’t think so,” Zayn said. “I think everything should be clear to you.”

“No, not at all, I-” Liam glanced down at his phone, feeling it buzz. “Why did you just forward me sixty two messages?”  
Zayn shrugged innocently. “It’s an explanation. We’ll be going now.”

The three started walking away from Liam and Niall just as they began reading the texts, hearing Liam’s voice as they rounded another corner.

“Holy shit.”


End file.
